


Inevitable

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Other, Spoilers for episode 79, cause of course I'm gonna do it right before tonight's episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar
Summary: She always knew someday this would happen. But she didn't expect it to be like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered how Vex felt about Vax risking her life for Keyleth. SO why do that right before episode 80?

Vex watched in dismay as Vax and Keyleth ran after Raishan. _'Now is not the time for this, guys.'_ She thought as she chased after them. They had just killed Thordak and there was still a war going on. Couldn't they have waited until they got their spells back? Or at least until the rest of their group was here? Vex huffed to herself. She understood Keyleth's anger, she really did. A similar anger is what drove her to learn everything she could about dragons and now that she had satisfied that anger, Vex just felt tired.

Vex sighed in despair as she came up behind Keyleth and Vax. There were eggs in the cavern that Raishan had hidden. "Are these Thordak's?" She asked. _'Could they be Raishan's as well?'_ A glance at her friends showed that they had also thought of the possibility. Vex glanced up at the ceiling to see the tip of a green snout poking from one of the holes. The lips were moving , forming a spell that Vex did not recognize. A moment later, four portals opened up and released huge chunks of flaming rocks.

 _'Oh shit.'_ Vex thought. They tried to dodge out of the way, but only Vax was successful. Vex and Keyleth were both thrown across the room. Vex laid there stunned and barely conscious. _'You've got to be kidding me. What is with the men in my life indirectly hurting me? First Percy kills me, and now it seems like Vax trying to send me back. At least Trinket hasn't tried anything.'_ She thought with a wry smile on her face.

She laid on her back, trying to catch her breath. She could vaguely here yelling through the ringing in her ears. "Was it worth it, Vax? We could've waited, but noooo. You had to follow your princess and now look at where we are," She muttered to herself. She knew that one day Vax was going to choose Keyleth over his twin, but the fact that he chose today of all days without any regard for either of their safety hurt a lot. "Gods damned reckless bastard." Vex muttered. 

She turned her head toward a blurry black figure that she just knew was Vax. Vex glared as she fought down the nauseous that game with the movement. Another quick glance around showed that their quarry was no longer in the cavern with them. _'Wonderful. Fucking wonderful. Keyleth and I are burning to a crisp and for a damn dragon that looks like is going to...escape..' ___Vex's eyes widen with fear at that thought. _'Oh Gods, Whitestone. Vax might have just condemned Whitestone.'_

_Vex's heart seized with fear at the thought of losing another home. At Percy losing his home once again and for all the citizens still there. _'Allura, Cassandra, Kynan....Oh Vax, what have you done?'__


End file.
